universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Leni and Lori Loud
On-Screen Appearance Like, Totally! TBA Special Attacks Leni Neutral Special - Dressed for Perfection This move makes Leni the Kirby of the game. Side Special - Runaway Mower Up Special - Down Special - Do the Changey Thingy Leni swaps with Lori Lori Neutral Special - Lori Punch This move makes Lori the Captain Falcon of the game Side Special Photo Up Special Anger Jump Down Special - Literally Swapping with Leni Lori swaps with Leni Both Final Smash - Duck, Doge, Push and Shove This move is basically a non-joke version of Worst Hercules Final Smash. One of the typical Loud House balls of rage will emerge. The ball of rage can only move left and right and can only jump once. Anyone who comes in contact with the ball will continuously soak up damage. The maximum amount it can hold is three, so this can hold the entire enemy count in a normal match and half of it on an 8 player match. The moves lasts for 30 seconds. KOSFX Leni KOSFX1: Ow KOSFX2: Wath Star KOSFX: Waaahh Screen KOSFX: No Lori KOSFX1:Grrrr KOSFX2: No Star KOSFX: Cries Screen KOSFX: Ouch Taunts Leni Up: "I'm, like, totally going to win!" Sd:What? There's more to my head than just air, you know! Dn: "Note to self: never walk and chew gum at the Fight." Lori Up:Literally Sd:Calling Bobby Dn: "I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *the two tango together* Victory 2: *they both take selfies and giggle* Victory 3 (Only on Lori): "Thanks for nothing Twerps!" (Slams door shut) Victory 3 (Only on Leni): "There's more to my head then just air you know..." Victory 4 (Against Linconl ) Tanks Linkie Victory 5 (Against Luna ) Stop Lose/Clap: *Lori looks annoyed while Leni seems to be squealing and having a blast* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Loud House Logo Victory Music The Loud House Theme Kirby Hat Kirby gains a fusion of Leni's glasses and Lori's hair. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Sisterly Talk Snake Look at two girls who say Lori Literally Palutena's Guidance Pit: "Lady Palutena, who are these two... again." Palutena: "They're sisters, Pit." Daily Buglin Wath Game Grumps Wow Role In Subspace Emisary Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Lori and Leni serve as the "codec" character in Starstruck. Category:Playable Characters Category:The Loud House Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Funny Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Jerk Category:Cute Characters Category:Tag Team Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Codec Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Girlz Club Category:Celebrities